


Dirk's Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Because of Reasons, Begging, Cause I'm a horny teen, Dirk is a Sadist, F/M, Master/Pet, No I'm actually 234 years old, Please Don't Kill Me, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, but he's good about it, feel free to hate though, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mina Williams ==> Be disappointed in yourself.Well.  Fuck this.You've agreed to be Dirk's personal fucktoy for an entire week, and you couldn't be more fucking miserable.Or more wet.(I'm aware that this is self-indulgent garbage. I just don't care. Also, this is gonna be FILLED with BDSM.)Prepare yourselves for one week of kinky sex! if you have any kink requests for future chapters feel free to comment!





	1. The First Day - Fingering, Begging

Why the fuck did you agree to this? 

 

Just… why?!

 

Here you kneel, on a table, with your hands tied behind your back and a chain with a lock around your throat. Fuck you, Strider. Fuck. You.  

 

“How long are you gonna leave me like this?” You groan. 

 

“Until you beg for it.” Dirk answers, smirking. 

 

“Screw that.” 

 

The blonde chuckles as he slips a hand around the back of your neck. You squirm under his light touch. His hand travels down your body, making you pant with pleasure. “Ah- Dirk-” 

 

“I’m barely even doing anything to you. Are you THAT horny?” 

 

“I’m just… not used to touch.” 

You can see him process that, even with his sunglasses on. He knows that your parents never really had the time of day for you. Finally, he says, 

 

“Then I’ll just have to make you get used to it.” Dirk kisses you. Hard. (Just like his dick) You bite his bottom lip, a side effect of some casual porn watching. He inserts two fingers into your already soaking pussy and you gasp. You moan uncontrollably as he starts moving. “If you want to cum, you’re going to have to beg.” 

 

“Dirk, please! Let me- AH~ cum! Please! I wanna- I wanna- AH! DIRK!” You cum all over Dirk’s hand and fall against his chest.  He undoes your bindings so you can steady yourself, then whispers, “I love it when you scream my name. But as much as I love it, I think we’re done for today.” 

 

**BE DIRK STRIDER == >  **

 

You look down at what has to be the cutest girl you’ve ever seen. She’s asleep. Or passed out.    
  


But whatever. You carry her to your room, and set her down on your bed. AR laughs. 

 

“That’s the only way you’ll ever get a girl in bed!” It jokes. “Shut up.” You respond, hoping it doesn’t know what went down in the basement. Mina’s wearing your t-shirt, so that might be a dead giveaway. 

 

Mina opens her eyes, just a little. “Did I… pass out?” She asks, confused. 

 

“I think so, yes.” You tell her. “Oh… where are we?” 

 

“My room. It’s almost midnight.”  

 

“Okay. I wanna sleep.” Mina yawns. “Is it alright if we sleep together?” She says. 

 

“We were going to anyway.” You climb into bed next to her, and turn off your lamp. 

 

You’re glad it’s summer break.   


	2. The Second Day - Orgasm Denial, Oral Sex, Vibrators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma just explain this now. 
> 
> Mina and Dirk aren't in a romantic relationship. It's friends with benefits, really that's all it is.

**BE MINA WILLIAMS == >  **

 

“Ah~” The virbrator up against your pussy is unbearable. How long have you been like this? Hours? Minutes? And to add insult to injury, every time you got close to an orgasm, Dirk put the vibrator on a lower setting. “I’m- I’m-” Your back starts to arch as you reach another climax.

 

A faint click signifies that the toy has been turned down. “Damn.” You mutter. 

 

**BE DIRK STRIDER == >  **

 

You’ve had Mina tied up like this, a chain leash attached to the wall keeping her on her knees, for exactly two hours and five minutes. Torturing her with sex toys has proven to be a very interesting activity. You don’t know what she’s going to have to do if she wants to cum, but you’ll figure it out as you go along. 

 

All of a sudden, Mina starts undoing your pants. You can’t tell if she’s doing it absentmindedly or not, but at this point you don’t really care. You know already that you have the world’s biggest boner. A gasp escapes your lips as Mina takes you into her mouth. “Mina, what are you- Nrgh-” She cuts you off by flicking her tongue at the head of your cock. Your fingers curl in her short, brown hair. 

 

You decide that, for now, you’ll leave the vibrator alone, because you like to have a chance to enjoy this blowjob without worrying about your friend enjoying her orgasm. You’re getting pushed further and further toward your limit, and you can tell the same is happening to Mina. She starts moaning while she sucks off your diamond-hard cock. You pant heavily. 

 

Mina starts bucking her hips on the vibrator as she moves her head faster.  You cry out in pleasure as you cum into Mina’s mouth. Mina cums at the same time as you, her juices spilling all over the vibrator.  

 

You sink to your knees and make eye contact with Mina. “That was… intense.” She says. You chuckle. “You are really good at sucking dick.” 

 

“I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN IS THIS STUFF CURSED AF.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks I won't do: 
> 
> Whipping (this is sex, not torture), Scat (You know why), Farting (You also know why), anything related to physical torture. 
> 
> I'm open to anything else!


End file.
